digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Seamus Maitland
|age=14 (First Adventure) 15 (Network Battles) 17 (The Third World) 18 (Digitaclysm) |grade=8th (First Adventure) 9th (Network Battles) 11th (The Third World) 12th (Digitaclysm) |gender=Male |relatives=Seamus Maitland Sr. (father, deceased) Mary Maitland (mother, deceased) Nicholas Maitland (paternal uncle) |nationality=American, British (formerly) }} Seamus Maitland Jr. is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is one of the main characters in the DigiDestined Saga. Description Seamus Jr. was born in 2001 to Seamus Sr. and Mary Maitland. Despite being English, his father and uncle Nicholas were Scottish and Gaelic descent. Seamus spent his childhood in London, England and when he was 4 years old, he was the only person who was able to see the imperfect temporary bio-emergence of Tyrannomon. This led him eventually to be chosen as a member of the DigiDestined. When Seamus was 9 years old, his parents had a bad argument. This ended up in a violent conflict where both of them accidentally killed themselves. Seamus was traumatized by this event and decided to forsake all of his former life in London to start a new one in Los Angeles where his uncle Nicholas lived. He also started to act more mature than most of the people on his age did, and forsook the part "Jr." from his name. When his uncle was offered an international career, Seamus encouraged him to take it, promising to be able to take care of himself. Part of Seamus was still missing his old life, since he acted like a loner in America. He hanged out with Troy Dawkins and Jake Thacher only, because they asked him to. Appearances Digimon: First Adventure The film describes how Seamus becomes a DigiDestined. His school was visited by Kevin Harmon, but and he showed more interest on it than Troy, but less than Jake. He had already finished his schoolwork and had a time to hang out for a while with Jake and Seamus. But suddenly, the Bio-Emergence Fog appeared and one of the six Digivices that emerged through it was given to him. Later at home, he finds Tsunomon at his home and it knows his name. He informs Troy about this, while is informed himself about Troy and Jake having their Digimon with them as well. Later at night, they are alerted by Kuwagamon's Bio-Emergence and arrive there with Miyuki Koharuno, Kevin and his son Edmund. Their partners Digivolve into their Rookie forms, with Tsunomon Digivolving into Gabumon, and they destroy a Black Gear controlling Kuwagamon who then returns to the Digital World. He was asked tomorrow to arrive into the Streamix Corporation office of Los Angeles with other four children, but the Black Gears attacked them and disrupted the barrier between the real world and the Digital World. The five children were sent into the Digital World, and Seamus was sent with Gabumon to the Dragon's Eye Lake in the File Island. In the Lake, Seamus and Gabumon explored the area while receiving message from Kevin Harmon about the origin of the Digimon and instructions of using the new uploaded mobile applications. They were attacked by Monochromon controlled by a Black Gear. Gabumon learned to Digivolve into Garurumon and freed Monochromon. Later, Troy sent a message where he explained how Frigimon had told that the island was ruled by an evil Digimon named Devimon. Seamus and Gabumon then used the DigiLocate application to locate Miyuki and Piyomon. They regrouped with Troy and Jake to save Edmund and Patamon from Leomon controlled by several Black Gears. After Kevin and Tentomon arrived to help them, they used the light of the Digivices to free Leomon. Then Leomon, along with Elecmon, told about the origins of the battles between good and evil in the Digital World. They decided to follow Devimon and his evil forces to Kyoto, Japan. During the first phase of the battle, Seamus, Kevin and Leomon were trying to destroy Bakemon forces as well as free Andromon and Teddymon from the Black Gears. After they were defeated, Troy's group arrived to join them and faced Devimon who had grown himself into large size. Leomon and the Partner Digimon were not powerful enough to defeat him. But Devimon was later destroyed by Patamon's Champion form Angemon when he sacrificed himself and transformed into a Digi-Egg to wait for a rebirth. After the battle, the Streamix Corporation started to form a special office for the DigiDestined to use as headquarters. One month after the battle, Seamus and his friends (excluding Edmund who was traumatized by his partner's death) were informed that the headquarters were now complete, so they arrived to take a look and prepare for searching ways to defeat enemies that would be even more powerful than Devimon. Trivia *Seamus is mostly based on Yamato "Matt" Ishida since he has Gabumon as his partner and his initial personality is acting loner and serious. But Seamus's past was made far more tragic than Matt's. *When the American counterpart for a DigiDestined partnered with Gabumon was planned for the film series, the idea was to have a name that include a letter "M" at least once. Because of the origins of first name "Seamus", the character was chosen not be born in America. Category:Fan Humans